


Cozy

by tbc406



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbc406/pseuds/tbc406
Summary: Requested by Imaginereiwrites on Tumblr(be sure to follow her)to be honest i felt this was a little rushed...





	

Feeling the Same Way

“Come by my house, we can spend time here.” y/n suggested. Noctis agreed without a second thought. With him ending the call, he thought about how today just wasn't his day. The amount of naps kept adding up and every time he woke, it made his headache worse. He couldn't just walk in with a massive headache at y/n’s place and just pass out. That was impolite and just plain mean.

His fingertips massaged his temple, the aches loosened but not as much as he wanted. Only hope he has in mind was the thought of y/n giving him medicine. Thankfully, Ignis was listening to the conversation and was already in Lestallium. The boys agreed to drop Noctis at y/n’s house while the other three stayed with Iris at the Leville Hotel with Talcott and his grandfather.

Being stressed herself from work and having company over was never a good idea but this was the first time in a while he had ever visited her place. Rather be with him than not be with him at all. y/n waited patiently and thought maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

Knock knock

Y/n got up and opened the door, her eyes closed when she yawned into her hand. “Hey, babe.Come in.” She stepped aside so he walked in.

“It’s been a while.” He replied. A little too long, she said in her head.

Noctis took a seat on the couch and just looked at her. “You have any pain killers on you?”

Shit. Y/n had taken the last one just before she decided to call him up. Luckily, she was at the door, “I’ll go run by the market and buy some.” She grabbed her purse by the stand and left. 

Now HE was the one waiting and alone. The house was quiet, too quiet for his liking.Sure the place was comfy but there wasnt any music playing and the neighbors were fairly quiet around dusk The only sound there was was a small clock that hung on the wall by the door. It was as if he was hypnotized by the clock and the way it ticked because before it hit two minutes, he was out cold. 

“Noct, I got--” Walking in, the first thing she saw was Noctis, laying on the couch with one arm over his eyes and the other one on his stomach. So much for wanting to catch up on things, it didn't surprise y/n when this happened. Ignis always told her about him sleeping at any given moment. 

Bent down before him, she kisses his forehead, down to his nose, to his lips. She placed the medicine on the coffee table and went to her room. Surprisingly, Noctis wasn’t actually sleeping, he just kept his eyes closed because the sun was still out and bright, hurting his eyes a little. Noctis stumbled a bit as he got up from the couch, walking toward y/n’s room. Now he was the one to see her curled up in bed.

“You tired?” She asked in a soft tone. “Because if you are, then we could just take a nap together.” Kicking off his shoes, Noctis didn’t say anything when he climbed into bed. Y/ns back faced him, but that didn't matter to him, not one bit. One hand around her body he let out a mhm. 

“Totally fine with you crashing here, Ignis told me about your little sleeping habits so it’s understandable...” She felt him move closer so that his lips were right beside her ear. 

“Didn’t think you wanted to take a nap with me.”he mumbled. 

“Who wouldn't want to take a nap with Prince Charming?” y/n giggled at her corniness but it was worth it. 

“Sleep well, Sleeping Beauty.” 

 

Wow...cant believe he actually went along with it.


End file.
